Kiss Me
by PreTwistedLemon
Summary: When she heard him call her name, she took a deep breath, turned around and let the effect sink in. When Harry staggered back, she noticed someone else goggling at her. It was Draco Malfoy.rnrnI Suck at summaries! A little DracoHermioneHarry fic, a bit of
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked to Platform 9 and ¾. Harry noticed her and called out, "Hermione!" She turned and Harry drank in every detail.

Hermione was wearing a tight purple halter-top, bright blue bell-bottom's, with blue high-heeled sandals and a black denim jacket. Her hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny and a bit wavy with gold highlights. Dangling from her ears were square hoop earrings. For makeup, she had pink eyeliner, mascara, eye shawdow, lipstick and blush. Harry staggered back as his brain registered all of this and hit someone who was also staring at Hermione.

Hermione walked out of her new Ferrari and smirked at her reflection.

'This'll knock the boys out.' She thought to herself. Hermione had brought another trunk full of awesome and hot Muggle clothes. As she entered Platform 9 ¾, she searched for Harry. When she heard him call her name, she took a deep breath, turned around and let the effect sink in. When Harry staggered back, she noticed someone else goggling at her. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stepped out of the Head Boy/Girl bathroom. She smiled when she thought of the boys expressions when they saw her in this totally hot outfit for the month Muggle trip to South California. As she clicked her suitcase shut, she opened the portrait hole. The first person she saw was Draco, who was standing in front of the portrait hole. His blond-silver hair fell lightly in his pale gray-blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a couple of buttons near the fold away collar, with gray pants rolled up to his ankles with white and black Nikey runners. He shook the hair out of his eyes and smiled. Hermione's heart pounded hard. Harry was standing beside Draco. Harry's hair was still black and untidy, but it was hidden under a blue baseball cap, though his scar remained visible. He was wearing a white T-shirt that said, 'Love me…' and on the back, 'I'm a double deal, hot _and_ special.' He had on casual black jeans and the same kind of shoes as Draco. He grinned at her, and Hermione's heart pounded twice as hard. Ron and Ginny stood beside him. Also, hanging onto Ron's arm was Cho. Ron was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and sunglasses. Ginny was wearing a hot pink tube top with a red skirt and black sandals. Cho was wearing a lavendar dress that hung to her knees, her hair up in pigtails with flowers, and lavender sandals. Dumbledore walked in the room and said,

"Now, even though I trust you to behave on this trip, Professors McGonagall and Snape will be accompanying you. Aha! Here is the other student. I hope you have fun, you seven. Oh and one more thing. Ginny, Hermione and Prof. McGonagall, I trust you will be driving, so the cut-off is number 234 from highway 401. The street is named Missisauga street, and the airport will be visible. Also, you will be traveling from a public airport and a public plane. Draco and Harry, stick with Hermione. Michael, Cho and Ron, stay with Ginny. And of course, Severus, stay with Minerva. Goodbye, and good trip. ACT LIKE MUGGLES ALL OF YOU!" And with that, they apparated to the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As they Apparated next to Hermione's car, she pulled open the doors and Hermione got into the driver's seat and lowered the top.

"Well Draco, you go in the front, Harry you in the back."

Harry started to protest, but Hermione threw him a look that clearly said,

We'll be together on the plane, so shut up.

Harry reluctantly got into the back seat and Draco, grinning, jumped into the front seat. They shut the doors, and Hermione said,

"Hold onto your hair, boys," And they sped off to the highway. Hermione turned on the radio and put it to 93.5 flow fm. 50 Cent's song 'Candy Shop' echoed through the car.

Harry smiled and listened quite attentively, but Draco listened with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Muggle Music!" She said.

He nodded to show his understanding, and they all sung the words on the highway.

After 20 minutes, there was a cut off that said,'234'. Hermione drove off and turned right on Missasauga Street. Then she gasped in awe and pointed out the magnificent airport. As they pulled in and parked in the parking garage, Hermione pulled out her gold suitcase with difficulty. Then she pulled out a matching gold carry on bag. Draco was already carrying a silver suitcase and a green carry on bag. Harry took out his scarlet and gold bags and Hermione gave the two boys an appraising look.

"What?" Draco said. "Can't we show off our house colours?"

And with that she laughed, rolled her eyes and the three of them set off to the airport.

When they got in, Draco was quite confused when the security guy held a metal thing up at him. He started to reach for his wand, but Hermione pushed him through the device, smiling nervously. When they reached the food bar, Harry made a beeline for a little café. Finding a table for two, Hermione said,

"Draco, go sit with our luggage near the others."

Draco frowned, and walked over grumpily. Harry bought one hot chocolate with two straws. When Hermione saw this, she squealed,

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have!" She started to reach for some money to pay him, when he grabbed her hand.

"Oh, but I should of." He said romantically. Hermione's heart beat furiously. She took the pink straw, and sipped her hot chocolate, and Harry did the same. Eyes on each other, they drank the hot chocolate. When they were finished, Hermione returned the cup, and came back to the table with a big chocolate fudge brownie. Harry's eyes brightened, and he got out to forks. Blushing slightly, Hermione took one. He took a piece on his fork and put in into her mouth. She giggled, and did the same. After they were done, Harry said,

"Yummm…that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…after you, of course,' Mione."

She blushed, and stood up. Harry stood up, and brought her into a little corner. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. As soon as they pulled away, Hermione's head was resting on Harry's shoulder, but Harry could see the fierce, angry eyes of Draco Malfoy fixed upon him and Hermione.


End file.
